


Pinotage

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Beastie Boys (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hip Hop, Humor, Music, Parody, Poetic, Poetry, Rap, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A wonderful wine-based rewrite of Sabotage.





	Pinotage

<

I wanna drink it, dont overthink it  
I’ll drain my glass dry, never ask why  
When it’s empty, give me some more  
The crystal ball says just get on and pour

So while you sit back and wonder why  
I been drinking all this wine  
There ain't been no sabotage  
I'm tellin' y'all, it's a Pinotage

So, so, you wanna listen up and understand my thrill  
Cause I love a wine thats been nicely chilled  
So take a bottle out from the rack  
Put it in the fridge and that will be that

You may say that red wine stays warm  
And I had better consider myself warned  
But keep your beak out, I’ll follow my own damn star  
I’ll do what I like with my Pinotage

Why  
Our backs are now against the wall?  
Listen all y'all, gimme pinotage  
Listen all y'all, gimme pinotage  
Listen up y'all, gimme pinotage  
Listen up y'all, gimme pinotage

Dont go callin me a punk, gettin' drunk  
Lord knows I got far more class than that  
I aint no disgrace, I'm just drinkin in this place  
And I aint gonna stagger and fall slap bang on my face  
Dont make a mistake and blame it on furlough  
Don't go trying to give me no merlot  
I hope you’re not planning any sabotage  
You’d better not deprive me of my pinotage


End file.
